


I kiss you before everyone - that they all may see my love.

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Derek , Boyd and Isaac are going to a Performance Art. They are here to participate. They are going to meet people. Become friends. And four times , to receive a first kiss. For Art. But not solely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kiss you before everyone - that they all may see my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and foreign language. Thanks for reading. Let's hope the grammar is not too bad.

A lot of people were standing in the room. Derek agreed to come with Boyd, Isaac and Allison because she insisted. A Performance Art, she said. It will change from training, she said. And Boyd agreed, because he was the nice one. Then Isaac, who had a crush on Allison for years, never refused her anything. And Derek agreed, because her mother died not so long ago, and anything which can make her smile was worth it . The Performance was pretty cool, in fact. The artist, a Canadian lady named Maddie, had the project to capture the first kiss between two strangers. She intended to show them online, and she needed volunteers. It could had been worse.

“ Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for coming today. I'm really thankful for your help, and I hope most of you will have a nice time. I'll ask you to separate in two groups. If you came with friends or relatives, please stay in the same group. You are twenty four, so I could film twelve first kisses.Please write your name in front of a number for the first group, and in front of a letter for the second one. I'll call a random combination. You'll came on set, you perform the kiss, and we're even. We had a party this evening to thank you and show you the kiss, with others artists and performers.You're more than welcome. Thank you.”

As the volunteers wrote their name on the board, Maddie added : “Of course, if the gender of your partner is an issue, please, tell me. You're not here to be embarrassed. Thanks again. And there's a lounge area for you to wait, with drinks, sandwiches and pastries. We start in five minutes.”

Derek sat next to Allison. She was smiling. “ Are you happy? ”

“Yes, I am. Thanks, boys. I really wanted to clear my head. And a party is great too. You'll be there?”

“I'm not really a party boy, you know. I won't promise anything.Someone said I was broody once.”

“Thanks anyway. Who do you think you're going to kiss?”

Derek cringed. He had to kiss a random, unknown girl. Or boy. Most people in the room were attractive. Pretty girls, handsome boys. It didn't really mattered. It was just a single kiss. Boyd came with a coffee and a bagel.

“ You should help yourselves. It's delicious. Maddie and her sister cooked all of it.”

“Thanks, Boyd. Not nervous about the kiss?”

“Not the kiss. Maybe the kisser will make me nervous. We'll see.”

Maddie called “C7”

A young girl with short hair and a nerdy boy came on the set as the others watched.

“It remains private. The set is closed, we only see the images after she edits it. Tonight, at the party.”

“How long does it take?”

“Depends on the kissers, I guess. Some must be faster than others”

“J3”

“You see? Only two minutes.”

“Ok. I want a donut. Allison, you wanna eat something?”

“I'll take a tea.With sugar, please.”

Isaac came at this . He gave her a cup “ Sencha , one sugar.”

“Thanks Isaac. But it's yours, I can serve myself.”

“No, I took it for you. I prefer Earl Grey with cream.”

“A10”

“It's me. Oh my God. It's ME!!”

Allison stood up. A young guy with dark hair and brown eyes stood up and smiled to her. They both entered the set. The guy hold the door to Allison.

Boyd looked at his friend .

“Isaac, why did you stay in our group? It was your chance to kiss Allison.”

“With my hard luck, I would have ended snogging Derek. I'll pass. She made it clear that she wasn't interested. I respect that.”

Derek stood up .“I'm going to ignore the comment about snogging me and serve myself coffee and donuts. Do You want something?”

“No, thanks.”

 

On set, Allison was with a nice boy. His jaw was kind of uneven, but he looked like a puppy. He was very cute. He smiled at her.

“Hi. Allison.”

“Hi. Scott. I'm really happy to be with you. I mean, wow, really happy. You're so lovely”

Allison blushed. Usually, flattery never had any effect on her, but the guy sounded so sincere. Allison felt that this guy was sweet. He moved closer.

“Is it okay if I hold your hand? Is there anything that you want me to do? Or to avoid? Just tell me.”

Allison smiled. “Surprise me”

Scott looked like a kid in front of a christmas tree. He caressed her cheek with the tip of his fingers, and slowly came to kiss her upper lip. He peppered several little kisses on her lips before he cupped her face and kissed her harder. Allison grabbed his shoulders and kissed him back, slowly at first, but she ended losing herself in the kiss. The way he kissed her made her feel like the most important person in the world. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure overwhelm her. When she re opened her eyes ,Scott was looking at her, amazed.

“You are so beautiful. Was it okay for you?”

“What? Oh yes, really great, really. Are we done?”

Maddie smiled at her. “Done with me, ok. Go for a drink in the lounge, if you want. The address for the Party is on the table. Thanks again.”

Allison didn't immediately noticed that she was still holding Scott hand. They were chatting when they came back in the lounge.

“Was it okay?”

“G5”

Isaac looked at them, holding hands. If he was upset, he didn't show it.

“Guys, let me introduce you Scott, my partner. Scott, these are my friends Derek, Boyd and Isaac. We train together in martial arts.”

“Hi guys. I'm glad to meet you. I came here with a friend . My friend Stiles is still at the buffet. He didn't take breakfast, because we had to bring one to his father at work. Stiles!”

A young looking, tall guy came. He was drinking a latte. He wore a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans.

“Hey Scott. You are okay? Was she nice to you?”

Scott blushed.

“Very. Let me introduce you to Allison. And her friends. Boyd, Isaac and... Derek? Right? This is my best friend, Stiles.”

“Right. Glad to meet.”

“E6”

Boyd put his lemonade on the table.

“My turn. See you soon.”

An energetic blonde followed him, in a leather skirt and high heels. She was grinning.

 

Once on set, the girl looked at him. She looked cocky.

“Hi handsome, I'm Erica.”

“Boyd”

“You're the demure kind, or I'm not your type?”

“I think you're everybody's type.”

“Yeah, but they can't handle me”

Boyd chuckled. Erica climbed him like a tree and kissed him hard on the lips. Boyd, surprised at first, hold her and kissed her back. Erica was initiating all the moves, and was a bit aggressive, but Boyd didn't flinch. He hold her tightly in his arms and grabbed her back. He was kissing her steadily, and Erica slowly began to kiss him softly. She was a tempest, but he was a rock. At the end of the kiss, he set her back on the floor, but she kept her arms around him, calm.

“I like you, Boyd”

Maddie smiled at them. “Done. Go for a drink in the lounge, if you want. The address for the party is on the table. Thanks for your help.”

Boyd and Erica were happily chatting when they came back to the lounge.

“Boys, Allison, this is Erica. Erica, these are my friends. And Scott, who teamed with Allison. And Scott's friend. I don't remember your name, sorry.”

“It's Ok. She knows me already. Hi Erica. How are you doing?”

“Fine ,Thanks. Sorry again for your car.”

“It's forgotten. But never do it again. Primo, it hurts a lot. Secundo, the garage owner almost asked me my first child to repair it.”

“What happened?”

Erica smiled at Isaac “Stiles refused to date me, so I broke the starter of his car and hit is head with it. No is not an answer I can accept easily.”

Scott laughed “Fortunately, Stiles didn't told his dad. He was too embarrassed. Beaten by a lady.”

Derek frowned “Why told his father? You're in kindergarten?”

“Only on mornings. No, my father is the sheriff .”

“I4”

Allison looked at him. “You're Sheriff Stilinski's son? ”

“Yeah. Why? I don't circumvent fines. My dad made me pay mine, you know.”

“My father is Chris Argent.”

“Really? You're Allison Argent? Dude” Stiles elbowed Scott “Her father helps Dad to hunt big, dangerous wild animals. Like the puma last year at school. He's a famous shot. And he tells everyone that you're even better.”

“I only do archery.”

“Merida style. Respect. You can keep Scott, I can't compete with a skilled marksman.”

Scott smiled as Allison blushed. Everybody laughed.

“H11”

“Who goes to the party? Can we gather before, have a drink?”

Allison , Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Stiles raised their hand. Derek didn't move. Everybody looked at him. Boyd started.

“Derek. Remember what we talked about last week ? No more broody demeanor? Socializing? Partying? Buying zygomatic muscles?”

“You talked. I listened. It was boring. ”

“You should try to have fun.” added Isaac.

Stiles laughed “I had fun. Once. It was awful.”

Everybody laughed, apart Derek. He looked at Stiles with a smirk. He liked to be alone, reading, working out. His two last girlfriends revealed themselves to be world class psychos, and he never felt attracted to anyone ever since.

“L2”

Isaac went to the set, followed by a very pretty strawberry blonde. A modern princess.

“Hello.I'm Isaac.”

“No tongues”

Isaac looked at her, amused. This girl was full of herself and bratty. He bowed with a smile.

“As you wish”

The girl pouted when Isaac came closer. He held her and began to gently bite her bottom lip, because this girl had the most beautiful lips he ever saw. He truly believed that not kissing them was a capital offense. She crossed her legs behind his back and held his shoulders. He slowly kissed the corner of her mouth . He rubbed the tip of his nose on her chin, until she cupped his face and kissed him deeply. He tightened his grip and kissed her back. She broke the kiss after a while. He smiled at her, and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled.

“Lydia”

“Thanks, Lydia.”

Maddie smiled . “Done. Go for a drink in the lounge, if you want. The address for the party is on the table. Thanks a lot.”

Isaac left the set, followed by Lydia. Once in the lounge, Scott greeted her.

“Hey Lydia, you finally came.”

“Yes, but Danny let me down. Worst gay friend ever. Not even sassy.”

Stiles looked at her coldly

“He's the best friend of the Worst boyfriend ever. What did you expect?”

“D8”

Lydia looked at him “At least, I had a boyfriend. How about you? Still lonely?”

Stiles smirked “I had plenty. Most of them fictional, which made them perfect. None of them fled for another country.”

Lydia frowned “ I'm busy. See you tonight? Bye Isaac. Scott. Stiles. Everybody.”

Scott winced at Stiles:

“You can't stop yourself from doing it, isn't it?”

“ Not yet.”

“What happened right here? Did I miss something?.” asked Boyd

Scott sighed.He was happy to meet new friends, but old stories already surfaced.

“Well, it's a nasty story. Stiles was in love with Lydia since third grade, and last year he finally declared. She was not interested. But she told her boyfriend, Jackson. Jackson was in our Lacrosse team.He began to hit Stiles on field all the time. He bullied him for over a year, until the accident. After that, to avoid more troubles, he was sent in England. Lydia is alone ever since, and Stiles didn't forgive her yet.”

Derek frowned “What kind of accident?”

Stiles looked at him. “Three of his friends drugged me and tied me to my car, at the Lake. I was supposed to be stuck until dawn. But my brake loosened, and my jeep moved. I spend hours to watch water rising to my head. Scott and my dad found me just in time. I spent two weeks in hospital.”

“B12”

“It was only four months ago. I'm still a little touchy about it . I'll apologize tonight.”

Scott rubbed his shoulder.

“She is really sorry, You know . She didn't think...”

“Scott. I said I'll apologize tonight.”

His voice was harsh and Scott made a coy smile. He remembered the morning he found his friend drowning. The guys were in jail for a while. The son of a Sheriff was the worst target to chose. And Lydia came everyday at the Hospital. She was upset about this, but she was not the kind of girl to apologize, especially because it was entirely her fault, and she couldn't handle it.

Derek was surprised. Who could imagine that this sarcastic goofball spent a whole night facing death? His uncle survived the fire that killed most of his family. His uncle was now in an asylum. This guy had more guts than he had imagined. He had a sense of humor too. He really liked him.

“K9”

Derek moved to the set when he heard “Really?” behind him.Stiles was his random first kiss. He asked him:

“Does this bother you? Maddie said we could talk to her if we had issues...”

Stiles opened the door.

“No issues for me. If you have, tell Maddie.”

Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Allison and Erica looked at Derek. He entered the set behind him silently.Once inside, Derek touched Stiles' shoulder.

“ I don't mind kissing a boy” said Derek.

“ I do. I like boys.”

“ I thought you loved Lydia for years. She's far from boyish.”

“ I like girls too. Do you?”

“I like both. Both is good.”

“ Fine ”

Derek took a closer look at Stiles. His fair skin looked smooth. His eyes, made of dark amber. The moles on his cheek mesmerized him. His lips looked soft, like silk. The slow moves of his chest were distracting. Stiles looked like those amazing sculptures you're dying to touch to see if they are alive. Derek touched Stiles' cheek with the tips of his fingers. His thumb stroke Stiles' mouth, and Stiles kissed his thumb. It was so soft. An heat wave invaded Derek's body, and he draw Stiles to him gently. Stiles put his hands under his shirt and slowly ran his fingers along Derek's spine. Derek kissed the corner of Stiles' mouth, and peppered kisses until he reached his mouth. Stiles opened his mouth and began to slowly titillate Derek's mouth with the tip of his tongue. Derek devoured his mouth in response. Voracely.Stiles scent was the most exciting perfume he'd ever smell, and Derek's body was eager to go farther. Stiles grabbed his ass and moaned slightly. Derek broke the kiss to catch his breath.

Maddie looked at them . “Done.Thanks, guys. It was really intense. Go for a drink in the lounge, if you want. Maybe a shower. The address for the party is on the table behind you. You can wait until... Well, until you can walk out without being embarrassed. Thank you so much. You're cute together.”

Derek crossed his hands in front of his crotch. He blushed. Damn tight jeans.

“Well, it was, intense. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you.”

Stiles smiled

“Don't. It was the best kiss I ever had. Far better than fictional lovers.”

“Fictional lovers?”

“I proudly dated all my favorites characters, from my books. In my favorite fictional places. No betrayal here.”

“I can relate. I had two girlfriends from Hell, and now I spend my nights at home, reading books. I feel better alone.”

“Better? Or safer? I felt really good five minutes ago. I really want to feel this good again. With you.”

“I...I would like to spend time with you. Lot of time. I had more fun during this last hour with you than during the last years.”

“Really? I saw you frown, scowl, snarl, but not laugh. I paid a lot of attention. To be honest, I didn't stop to look at you for the last hour. You are so hot.”

Derek blushed. Stiles kissed him on the cheek.

"Why did you reject Erica for a date?"

"At first,I thought she was joking. After the blow, I was sure it was the best decision I ever made."

Derek laughed. Boyd had found a tough cookie.

“We can go out now. My boner is gone.”

Stiles and Derek left the set and joined their friends.

“F1”

“You take your time” said Erica.”Any issues?”

“We're fine. Technical difficulties.”

“Okay. About tonight?”

Derek smiled. “I will come to the party. I want to have fun tonight. I really want it.”

Stiles smiled at him. “I'll make sure you will laugh. See you tonight.”

“See you tonight.”

 

The End.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video First Kiss Tatia Pllieva http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A


End file.
